Summer With You
by OniZenmaru
Summary: AU. Short stories of young summer meetings, adventures and finally departures. AoKi, KaKuro and MuraAka
1. Meeting: Aomine and Kise

**A/N:** Hi all, first fanfiction for this fandom, and if all goes well it won't be the last.

* * *

Summer vacation had stared...but unfortunately for Kise he had no one to spend it with. Most of his friends were either away visiting relatives or just plain busy, so that pretty much left him alone to his own devices. In all his ten years of life he had never been so absolutely bored out of his mind. His mother had told him to at least leave the house since she didn't want him lazing around, which pretty much explained why he was in the nearby park by himself. He swung lazily on the swing, gaze set on the ground while he tried to think of something he could do to ease his bored mind. The small blonde's mother he told him not to leave the neighborhood, which didn't leave him with many options.

Kise let out a small sigh as he gripped the chains that held the swing seat up, wondering if he should just give up and go back home. And then the bushes next to him rustled. The blonde tensed up a bit upon hear it, wondering if some kind of animal was going to come wondering out. Oh...what if it was one of the many neighborhood cats? He had always wanted to touch them, but swift felines would always run away before he got a chance to. However he was slightly disappointed to see that it was merely a boy around his age, the blonde pouting a bit as he slumped a bit in disappointment. He didn't know the kid which was why he didn't go over to him, so he merely watched as they brushed their black tank top off before pulling out a few things from the bushes.

It was a net and some kind of plastic cage, the other boy glancing around before running off in some random direction. Kise watched as they slammed said net down time and time again in different locations, face lighting up as they placed some kind of critter inside the cage. The straw-hat that hung around the back of his neck bounced as he moved around, completely absorbed in what he was doing. At that point the blonde could've easily ignored the oddity that had emerged from the bushes, but when the person he'd been observing looked his way he froze up. Kise panicked a little as they rushed over, feeling a gust of air over top of him before something hard came down on his head.

"O-Ow!"

"Stop moving or it's gonna get away!" Of course Kise didn't listen, he just wanted the net off of his head! But then something occurred to him...

There was as bug...in his hair.

This horrible revelation made him scream, thrashing about to try and get the thing away from him while the other boy just told him to stop moving. Because of his movements he fell backwards on the swing, legs still hanging on the seat as he winced from the impact.

"Idiot, I told you not to move." The other boy stared down at him, a rather amused look on his face as he adjusted the shoulder strap that lead to the cage at his hip. The blonde found nothing amusing about the situation in slightest, but he knew the moment the opened his mouth to protest he'd do nothing but cry.

He could feel it, the tears welling up in his eyes as his lip trembled. He saw the other boy move around the swing, crouching down beside him as he fished for something in his pocket. When he pulled out a Band-Aid Kise just stared at it, eyes moving up to see the now bored expression on the other boy's face. Untangling his feet from the swing he was finally able to sit up, taking the small bandage that was offered to him though not completely sure where he was supposed to use it. Nothing seemed scrapped or cut, the only thing apparently taking damage being the back of his head.

"Thank you..." The other boy just grunted a bit at his small mutter, noticing that even if the boy possessed tanned skin he was definitely Japanese. Kise had also feared going over to the other boy since he thought he was as foreigner, and the blonde really didn't want to try to talk to someone who wouldn't understand him.

"...Sorry for hitting you and...stuff..." He really didn't sound all the sincere, but Kise knew not to turn down a apology when one was giving to him. The tanner boy stood and extended his hand out towards him, the blonde staring at it since he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

The other boy seemed to grew irritated with his lack of action, so he quickly latched onto his wrist before pulling him up. The two of them stared at one another after that, the blonde noting the annoyed look on the slightly taller boy's face. What had he done? When he heard the words 'you owe me a cicada' he wasn't sure what he was talking about, but upon thinking about he couldn't help but shake a little. There had been a disgustingly large bug in his hair...gross.

"So you're coming with me until you catch one." Before Kise could even say a word he was jerked away by the other boy, stumbling a bit before getting his bearings.

An hour later the blonde had unsuccessfully caught nothing, mostly because he was far too afraid of the things they were trying to catch. The other boy refused to hand over his net, so he was left with catching the large bugs with his hands. Kise was sure he'd been completely set up for failure. Whenever he became close to one it gave off such a horrible screech, the sound causing him to scream in fear while his screaming caused the creature to fly, sometimes in his direction. That only made him fail around even more, trying his best to make sure it didn't land on him. The teller boy seemed to take great pleasure in this, laughing every time he yelled or freaked out. Once again he saw nothing funny about the situation he had been thrust into.

"You suck at this." The blonde didn't take the other male snicker at him well, crossing his arms his gave off the best pout-glare hybrid he could muster up.

"That's not my fault! You won't let me use that net- um...uh..." Now that he thought about it..."I don't know your name."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Oh...okay, I'm Kise Ryouta." The other boy merely yawned at this, as if learning his name wasn't all that interesting. Kise pouted at this.

"Stop that, you look like Satsuki when she's pissed off at me about something." Aomine wrinkled his nose at his own comment, the blonde tilting his head to the side before he spoke.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No! That's gross!" The blonde flinched back at this, watching as the other boy stormed away in an angry huff. Now what to do...he could've easily allowed him to just walk away, but Kise had to admit that he was the only person around that seemed to pay him any mind, so...

"W-Wait!" He quickly ran after the tanner boy, knowing that if he let him leave he'd only be bored once more. When Aomine finally stopped he huffed at him from over his shoulder, and since he hadn't told him to leave the blonde merely continued to follow him.

It was another hour before Kise managed to catch a cicada, only because it had taken that long for him to bribe the other boy into letting him use it. It would cost him three boxes of pocky and an issue of _Weekly Shonen Jump_. Thankfully he hadn't spent all of his allowance...It was only a matter of time then, Kise biding his time whenever he spotted one, putting his fear aside before swinging the net down. He missed four times, but upon remembering the way Aomine had caught them he mimicked his movements, landing one of the disgusting creatures while it was in mid flight. There was no praise given for his efforts, instead he was immediately ordered to buy the things he had promised the other boy.

Somebody was rather pushy...

Luckily the convenience store wasn't too far, and it was in the neighborhood so his mother didn't have to yell at him. The inside of the building was rather cool compared to the summer heat outside, the blonde taking a moment to bask in the difference before going about his business. He picked up everything he had come in there for, stopping by the beverage section to pick up two Pocari Sweat drinks before going to the counter. He groaned a bit after leaning that he was now broke, so he devised a small plan for revenge. After paying he snuck out of the store, coming up behind Aomine who was currently preoccupied with the cage nearly filled to the brim with cicadas.

He had opted to stay outside since he said the cashiers tended to complain whenever he brought bugs inside, so he sat on the curb and waited for him to return with his goodies. Luckily for him Aomine had placed his hat on top of his head, giving him a clear view of his target. Removing one the drinks from the bag as quickly as he could Kise pressed the ice cold bottle against the back of his neck, rolling it down into his shirt.

"GAH!" Kise had to step back when Aomine jumped up as he let out a loud howl, rubbing the back of his neck before turning around to face him. Holding his stomach Kise doubled over in laughter, knowing the slightly taller boy was mad at him but briefly forgetting about it as he relished in the amusing scene that had played out before him.

He was a bit concerned when Aomine didn't say anything...and he had every right to be. The next thing he knew the collar of his shirt was pulled back, the blonde screaming upon feeling something that clearly had more than two legs scurrying against his bare skin. He flailed around, trying his best to remove the thing from his clothes, preferable without killing it. He did not want to explain to his mother why there was a crushed bug on his back and shirt. When it finally flew away he felt like crying again, but made sure he held off on the tears because, well, he should've seen that coming and he sort of deserved it.

"You owe me another cicada." It was all the boy said before snatching the bag away, plopping back down on the curb where he proceeded to crack open the rather thick magazine. Kise huffed again, sitting down next to him with his arms crossed and hell-bent on not saying a thing until Aomine apologized (he'd have to apologize as well but that was beside the point).

Ten minutes went by without anything being said, and the blonde was getting bored. From the corner of his eye he could see the other boy flipping the page to his magazine, a small snicker escaping his lips as he scanned the page. Now Kise was curious. He tried resisting, he really did, but after a while it became clear that he was a weak person when someone was reading manga around him. Scooting closer to Aomine he leaned over a bit, making sure he didn't get in the other boy's way. They spent the next while laughing, wincing, getting angry and shouting in triumph as they read through the anthology with such vigor to the point where it was a little scary.

He was sure that passerby's probably thought they were crazy, though it wasn't like he really cared all that much since he had found something to preoccupy himself with. Somewhere along the line the slightly taller boy had opened up a box of pocky, Aomine practically shoving the box in his face as he looked away in some random direction. Was he...offering him some? Hesitantly he took a few of the cream covered sticks, slipping one into his mouth as he smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"Whatever..."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the park and by the nearby stream, Aomine teaching him to how to catch crayfish. Apparently they swam backwards, and all anybody really needed to do was sneak up behind one to catch them. Of course after getting pinched once he was finally told the correct way to pick them up, the blonde splashing water on the other male for not telling him sooner. While in the park they played on the swings, the two of them seeing how far they could get before jumping off. Kise won with height, but he was far too scared to jump and had to be coxed off by Aomine. Before actually letting go he had to close his eyes, not enjoying the rush of wind as he jumped off while at the peak of his swing.

He was expecting to hit the ground, not be caught by the other boy, the two of them tumbling to the ground as a result. They lied on the ground side by side, the blonde a bit shocked that Aomine had bothered to actually risk injury trying to prevent him from eating dirty. They just stared at one another until the tanner boy cracked a smile, Kise soon following as they began to laugh together. Finally he agreed that that the situation was amusing. After recovering they played Super Sentai, the two of them constantly arguing over who could be Warrior Red. It was nothing a quick game of jan-ken-pon couldn't fix. Aomine won most of the time, but whenever the blonde was victorious he made sure the other boy paid.

It was a bit awkward playing Super Sentai with just two people, but they managed even if it meant playing multiple people and monsters. They were pretty dramatic about everything, just like they were on the TV, and the Color Warriors always won. It was some time before he actually noticed the color of the sky had changed, sun dipping into the horizon as the street light began to come on. His mother had told him be home that he was supposed to be home before it became dark, but at the moment he really didn't want to leave...Hanging his head a bit he tried his best to not show his disappointment as he turned to Aomine, the slightly taller boy giving him a confused look as a result.

"Um...I have to go home soon..." He hadn't meant to sound so depressing, but then again he was about to leave his one form of entertainment to go back to his boring house.

"Oh...okay, then just come back tomorrow."

"Will you be here...?"

"Um..." He seemed to be thinking about something as he scratched the back of his head, "Ah, here."

He made a small noise when Aomine slammed his hat on top of his head, the blonde looking over at him with a confused look.

"There, now you have to come back to give it to me tomorrow, and I have to come back to get it."

It took Kise a moment but he understood, giving a small nod of acknowledgement to the other boy as he grinned at him. Before parting ways he watched as Aomine released all of the cicadas, the sight of them all flying away slightly frightening though the sound of them all chirping away reminded him that summer really had come. After they said their goodbyes, the other boy making him promise out loud that he'd come back, Kise made his way back home. Looking over his shoulder he wanted to make sure Aomine was far enough before he removed his hat, smiling a bit before hugging it tightly.

Maybe his summer wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome.


	2. Meeting: Kagami and Kuroko

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reviewing!

* * *

Kagami Taiga was use to the heat...just not Japanese heat. It made him want to go back to the States even more, but no...he was stuck there for the entire summer. He didn't dislike the country or anything, he was just bummed out that none of his friends were there. Even with Himuro texting him practically everyday, it wasn't enough...he was bored and needed someone to interact with. All the other kids shied away from him since they said he look 'scary', so he decided not to bother with them at all. But that left him alone to try and figure out what he would do for the rest of the summer. Since he would be in Japan for the next month and a half he figured he should've at least visited Shibuya or Shinjuku or Arakawa, just to give himself something to do.

The bus stop was a little ways away from his temporary apartment, but at least it was enclose so he could escape the summer heat from assaulting him while he waited. Kagami wasn't sure what he'd do when upon reaching any of those destinations, but he had brought some money and a bento lunch, something his father insisted on, just in case. As he sat on the bench he couldn't help shake the feeling that something was off, like he was missing something very crucial about the space he was sitting in. The redhead had already checked beforehand and he was the only person sitting at the bus stop-

"Good morning."

Or not. He shouted as he tried to locate the body of the voice he had just heard, eyes falling on a small boy who sat on the opposite end of the bench from him. The seemingly stealthy boy was just staring at him, as if Kagami had not just jumped two inches in the air before sliding away as much as he could. He hadn't meant to yell at the and demand he tell him just when he had arrived, because he sure as hell didn't notice anyone walk up.

"I've been here the entire time..."

"Bullsh-" Kagami quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, knowing that a ten year old wasn't supposed to be saying such a word, English or Japanese.

"You just didn't notice me." Well, that could've been the case, but the redhead refused to admit that he'd been so unaware that another person had been with him the entire time. Seriously, was this kid a ninja or something?

The two of them sat in silence after that, Kagami giving the small boy glances from the corner of his eye every now and then. Crap...now that he knew he was there it was hard for him to _not_ notice him. He really was quite small, though it was probably because he himself was taller than the average kid his age. So really he was probably a fairly normal sized kid. A digital camera hung around his neck, Kagami wonder if the boy was going sightseeing or something. Of course he could've asked, but he wasn't sure if the other boy was in a talkative mood or not.

Then again he wasn't really sure what kind of mood he was in to begin with...He was just sitting there, blankly looking ahead...and Kagami found it a little creepy. Maybe he really should've said something, because it was uncomfortable as hell being with someone so damn quite.

"Um...where are you going...?" It was a simple enough question, though he had to turn away after a while because the other boy's staring was a little unnerving.

"To see Hachikō."

"Oh...is that a friend of yours?"

"It's a dog."

Kagami shook a little...he didn't do well with dogs. The smaller kid gave him an odd look, commenting that Hachikō was just a statue and not an actual animal. The redhead let out a sigh of relief at that, though the other boy's gaze didn't drop from him. He didn't say anything at first, but after a few seconds of staring he knew he had to.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" It took a moment for the smaller boy to shake his head, though his gaze still didn't drop.

"You've never heard of Hachikō?"

"No...I mean it's not my fault! I spent most of my time in the States!" He wasn't sure why he was defending himself so hard, or for that matter why he was slightly embarrassed that he didn't know what the strange kid was talking about. A small 'oh' was all he got from the other boy, his eyes finally breaking contact with his own.

And then the uncomfortable silence filled the air again...goddammit...He hadn't meant for that to happen. Since he seemed to be the only kid around that was willing to talk to him, he might as well keep the conversation going. He asked where the 'hachi statue thing' (he didn't feel like getting it right) was, the boy sitting across from him staring for a bit before answering Shibuya. Well...he might as well tag along since they were basically going the same way, not to mention it gave him something to do. He asked if him tagging along was all right, the smaller boy nodded a bit before going to check his camera.

"Kuroko Tetsuya..." The other boy didn't look up from his inspection as he spoke, Kagami guessing that he was introducing himself.

"Ta- I mean Kagami Taiga." Right...he was in Japan now so he had to introduce himself last name first, just like how he was supposed to refer to Kuroko as just that, Kuroko. He knew it was all about respect, but it was still a rather annoying change.

They boarded the bus upon its arrival, two of them lucky enough to find seats given how packed everything was. He let Kuroko have the one next to the window, not all that interested in the sights that passed by as they began moving. Despite being inside it was hot as all hell, the redhead knowing full well that it was because of all the bodies packed into the bus like sardine in a tin. He didn't even want to think about what the subway system was like...it was too terrifying. The ride was about twenty minutes long, Kagami momentarily losing the smaller boy as they existed the bus.

"Oi! Kuroko! Where are-" Before he could even finish he felt someone tug on his shirt, looking back to see the boy in question hanging onto him, "Oh..."

"Come on." He was pulled in some random direction by him, Kagami noticing that t Kuroko was now holding his wrist. The walk was much shorter than the bus ride, though he had once again lost the other strange kid somewhere along the way.

He groaned loudly, though seemed to spot what the two of them had come there for. It was definitely a bronze statue of a dog, and it really looked out of place in Shibuya. There was just some kind of weird contrast between the clearly old statue and the fast pace, cell phone welding world going on around it. Then again there was a lot of that going on in Japan...and even if he didn't fully understand it all Kagami knew that it was a welcome surprise.

"I'm done."

Unlike Kuroko...The redhead jumped again, shouting as he backed away from the smaller boy who had appeared next to him. He was holding his camera in his hands, explaining that he had already taken his picture and had been standing next to him for some time. How the hell did he manage to do that? Kagami had been standing there the entire time and yet hadn't noticed so much as a flash, or for that matter the sound of a shutter going off. He decided that it was far too much for his head to wrap around, so he just wondered where the two of them would go after that. Well...he only thought 'we' since it didn't seem like Kuroko had any problems with him, not to mention he hadn't outright left him standing there alone outside of a buy train station.

So...that had to mean something.

"Oi, Kuroko..." The smaller boy looked up at him with that same blank expression on his face, though Kagami noticed that his eyes had a curious glint to them, "Do you think I'm scary...?"

"You don't seem all that smart."

"OI-!"

"But no, I don't think Kagami-kun is scary, in fact I think you're rather nice for coming along with me." His being there hadn't really been for the smaller boy's benefit, but upon thinking about it maybe he had been unintentionally protecting the boy from pervy strangers that wanted to take advantage of him. At this thought he couldn't help but turn away, a faint smile of embarrassment gracing his lips.

"L-Lets just find something to do..."

"Okay."

Because Shibuya was so damn packed the redhead took it upon himself to hold onto Kuroko's hand, heaven forbid he actually loses the small boy in the crowd. The other boy didn't seem to mind, simply squeezing his hand slightly as they walked around. Surprisingly there was a lot to do, which he contributed to having someone there to actually do them with. Kuroko took pictures whenever he could, Kagami making facing in a few of them since he almost always gave him little to no warning when he was taking any him. It was a little annoying, but the redhead always got over it rather quickly when his eye caught something interesting.

Somehow the two of them ended up in Harajuku, Kagami a bit confused with all the strange clothing the older kids were wearing. Some of the outfits were covered with frills and obnoxiously bright colors, others looked as if they should've been wearing them during Halloween. It was weird and confusing, so he just decided to move on without too many comments said. After that they ended up in some kind of park, and Kagami noted that it was far bigger than any he had ever been in before. There were a lot of people around, just like he expected, but at least it was a comfortable kind of crowded.

Everywhere he looked he saw someone doing something, from people singing and dancing to people taking pictures of those oddly dressed individual. If any dog walked by the redhead made sure he was at least a good distance away, and if he couldn't avoid becoming close to it he sprinted by as fast as he could. He was sure by the way he acted that Kuroko was aware of how he felt towards the animals, so he probably should've known that the strange boy was up to something when he suddenly rushed away to buy 'drinks'. He came back with at least five dogs and their owners. It didn't help at all that the bastard picked up the smaller one he could handle and began chasing him around with it, saying he was doing it for his 'own good'.

Yeah and Kagami was the emperor of Japan...

When the dogs had gone the redhead glared at the smaller boy, blank eyes staring up at him as if he had not damn near scared him to death. Before he could start shouting he felt his body jerk forward, Kuroko having taken his wrist before dragging him in some random direction.

"Where the hell are you-"

"I'm hungry."

Before they could go any further Kagami stopped the two of them, reaching into his bag to pull out the bento box he had made earlier in the day. Kuroko just stared at it, eyes coming up to meet his after a while. He told him that it was all right if he wanted to eat it, the smaller boy stared at it once more before taking it. They found a bench to sit down at, Kuroko mutter a small 'itadakimasu' before eating. He didn't say anything while eating so he wasn't really sure what Kuroko thought of it, though Kagami wasn't going to ask since it was embarrassing. When he was done he merely handed it back, saying that his mother was a good cook as he did so.

"Er, actually..." Kagami scratched the back of his head as he spoke, "I made it."

"...Really?" There was some disbelief in his voice, which was to be expected, most boys his age didn't know how to cook. But the redhead had to, given the fact that his parents weren't around all that much, and when they were they couldn't bother with the cooking.

"...It was still really good."

"Ha, ha, laugh it- huh?"

"Kagami-kun is a good chef...though it's a lot..." That would explain why he only ate half of it, though Kagami was far more focused on the compliment that he was given. He felt a little smug, turning away as a weird smile graced his features.

"Ah well...t-thanks."

"Can Kagami-kun make lunch tomorrow too?"

This made the redhead stare, mouth open slightly as he tried to process what had just been said to him. It wasn't like he actually had anything to do tomorrow, but the invitation had been so abrupt. Spending time with Kuroko wasn't so bad, though that whole dog incident had pissed him off...If he overlooked that he supposed that spending tomorrow with the smaller boy wouldn't have been so bad. Rubbing the underside of his nose he muttered a small 'I guess', adding that if he chased him with another dog he was so leaving him alone in a crowded Tokyo. After their short break was over they continued on through the park, though when they were finally on the other side Kuroko announced that they weren't too far from Shinjuku.

Hell, they might as well visit there too, they had the time.

Because the smaller boy didn't feel like walking anymore he suggested they take the train, Kagami shuttering at the thought of how packed it would've been. But they had been walking for most of the day, so a faster alternative should've been used if it was available. It wasn't wall to wall packed with people when they boarded, but there were enough that he felt a bit uncomfortable. Unfortunately no one seemed to notice Kuroko, so the poor boy was constantly being bumped into and pushed. Kagami had to bark at a few people to let him have some space, ignoring the odd looks he received as a result. Kuroko stayed close to him after that, holding his hand tight when they exited the train.

Quite frankly Shinjuku didn't seem any different from Shibuya, but the street food was good so he didn't really mind. Kuroko made a comment about how much he ate, the redhead merely snorting as he said that the portion size in Japan were just too small. Even if he didn't laugh he could see that the smaller boy was amused by his words...even if Kagami wasn't joking. They spent a good while in Shinjuku, and by the time the sun had began to set it was quite clear that the smaller boy was tired.

"Come on." Kagami crouched down in front of Kuroko, motioning to his back before looking up "Get on."

He could see the hesitation in Kuroko's eyes, but after another small command the boy was on his back. He barely weighted anything so the redhead had little trouble carrying him, Kagami guessing that the other boy's lack of talking was contributed to the fact that he had most likely fallen asleep. The train ride back to Shibuya was much better, the taller boy finding the two of them a seat for the ride so that he didn't have to stand. He figured that if he managed to find the Hachikō statue he knew exactly how to get back to the bus stop, and luckily for him he found it almost immediately after leaving the train. Something rather important didn't dawn on him until the two of them were almost halfway to their starting point...

He had no idea where Kuroko lived...

Kagami tried to remedy the problem by shaking the boy on his back awake, asking for some kind of assistance so he could drop him off at his house. It took some doing, but when Kuroko finally muttered something that sounded like an address the redhead just went with it. It took longer than expected to find the place, Kagami getting lost once since he took a left when he should've taken a right somewhere along the way.

"Oi, Kuroko, we're here." He shook him a bit, the sleeping figure on his back making a small sound before climbing down.

"Mhm..." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he turned to face him, "Thanks, Kagami-kun..."

"It was nothing...I mean I couldn't just leave you at the bus stop." He crossed his arms as he spoke in a matter-of-fact like tone, since it felt it was common sense to escort someone home when they were tired.

"What time should we meet tomorrow?"

Oh, right...he had said something about meeting the next day. Kagami just muttered 'noon at the bus stop', Kuroko giving him a small nod of acknowledgement before opening the door. They said their goodbyes before the smaller boy went inside, it giving off a soft 'thud' then 'click' before the redhead turned away. He placed his hands behind his head as he walked home, that goofy smile gracing his features once more as he thought about meeting up with the small boy named Kuroko again. Yeah he was a little weird and damn was he tiny, but Kagami figured that his enjoyment trumped the oddness of the boy. And hey, he finally had someone to go into the busy part of the city with.

For once he'd have a lot to text to Himuro about, and he wouldn't use the word 'boring' even once.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are welcome.


	3. Meeting: Murasakibara and Akashi

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reviewing!

* * *

This was a complete and utter crisis...Murasakibara was out of snacks. It usually wouldn't be that much of a problem, but on that particular day the temperature was above thirty degrees Celsius. To further his predicament the convenience store was quite a fare ways away from his house, the trip taking ten minutes if by foot, fifteen if he really took his time. It was such a hassle...but a snack deprived Murasakibara was a lot like his soap deprived mother...it wasn't pretty. So he quite literally rolled out of bed, making his way downstairs where he slipped on his shoes at the entryway. He hesitated for a moment before opening the door, bracing himself for the heat that was about to hit him.

Ugh, it was worse then he thought. The heated air completely took his breath away, Murasakibara letting out a loud groan as he stepped outside. It was too hot...but he needed snacks. Sticking his hands deep into his pockets he started walking, glancing at the kids playing across the street as he did so. Just looking at them jumping around and chasing one another made him hotter, the taller than average ten year old having to look away as he scrunched up his face in disapproval. Even if it wasn't scorching hot and he on a quest for twelve hundred yen worth of goodies, going over there wasn't really an option for him.

He didn't like socializing with the kids around the neighborhood all that much, and the feeling was apparently mutual. They talked to him from time to time, usually when they wanted him to play basketball since he was so tall, but other than that they did their own thing while he did his. It really didn't bother him (sort of), though when boredom set in he had to suck it up and find someone to spend time with. But that wasn't the problem at the moment so he didn't worry about it. Upon turning the corner Murasakibara had to stop, eyes falling upon a kid he had never seen before. He figured that because it was summer there would be a slew of people he didn't know around, all of which were probably visiting relatives.

So it didn't surprise him all that much, though as the taller boy began walking towards the unfamiliar kid he noticed them staring at something. Getting a bit closer he could see that the other's eyes were glued to one of the neighborhood cars, its furry body stretched out on the brink fence that belonged to the Nakahara household. The other kid was just staring at it, looking as if he had no intention of calling or even going after it. He looked at the cat then back at strange boy staring at it, repeating the process a few times before his gaze was set firmly on the boy.

"It's name is Shiro-chan." This seemed to catch the other boy's attention, face completely void of emotions as he turned to him.

"...Because it's white? That's so simple..."

"Well people would've gotten confused if I called it Shiro-Nekomonogatari-chin like I wanted to." The boy just stared at him for a moment, face now showing off just how confused he was with his words.

"Why would you call it something so odd?"

"Because it's a white cat that probably has a story to tell."

At this the smaller boy chuckled a bit, Murasakibara knowing the difference between someone laughing at him and someone laughing at something funny that had been said. When it died down his attention was once again forced on the cat, who now lie awake but looked as if it had little to no interest in moving. When the unnamed boy actually called the cat by his rather long name the tallest between the two of them was shocked, the feeling only deepening when said feline actually responded to it. The cat stood, stretching it's body before jumping down into the strange boy's arms.

"Akashi Seijuuro."

"That's not its nam-"

"It's mine." Murasakibara gave off a small 'oh' before falling silent, feeling a little embarrassed that he had just said something rather stupid.

"Um...mine's Murasakibara Atsushi...and I need to go buy snacks." He didn't wait for the smaller boy to replay before he scurried off, having remembered why he had decided to brave the heat instead of staying inside. It was some time before he noticed that there were an extra pair of feel following him, and no matter how fast he ran they seemed to keep up with him.

About half way to the convenience store he finally stopped, turning around to face Akashi who was still holding onto Shiro-Nekomonogatari-chin. He wasn't at all use to being followed, so he frowned a bit, the smaller boy merely smiling at him as a result.

"So...why are you following me?" He watched as the redhead finally placed the cat down, wiping his hand on his shirt to apparently remove the felines hair from them.

"Because I have nothing better to do...and the other kids won't play with me."

_Kindred spirits!_ was what he wanted to shout, but decided he had made himself look like enough of a dork in front of the smaller boy. Scratching the back of his head Murasakibara agreed to take him along, though he warned the smaller boy that he had to pay for his own snacks. Akashi merely nodded at this and the two of them were off. Nothing was said at first, and this made him slightly uncomfortable. He finally had someone willing to talk to him and yet...he couldn't think of a thing to say. The redhead didn't look as if he minded the silence, though Murasakibara twitched slightly when it seemed that their silence would continue all the way to the store.

Not if he could help it.

"So...where are you from? I haven't seen you around here, so I guess you're visiting from out of town." Good, he had finally figured something out.

"We moved here from Kyoto." Moved? So then he wasn't visiting...for some reason that put his mind at ease.

"I've been there with my parents before, we vested the Kyoto Imperial Palace and Ninna-ji Temple. Oh, and we saw a lot of geisha around, they were really pretty." He knew he was rambling on, but at least there was a conversation going.

"I had to dress up in one of their kimonos once."

"...Seriously?" He watched as the redhead merely nodded, looking as if he had a lot more to say and boy did he. Apparently he was forced to wear one by his mother, who claimed to have ordered the wrong size kimono for one of her Ichimatsu doll...and it just happened to fit him perfectly.

"Sound pretty intentional."

"It was without a doubt." The smaller boy let out aggravated sigh, though Murasakibara was too busy thinking about what he would've looked like in said kimono. He knew it was a weird thing to imagine, but then again there was nothing normal about his current situation.

When they finally reached the convenience store he immediately picked up at basket, wasting little time as he stood in front of the snack section. The taller boy picked up five boxes of Pocky, three bags of chips, three bags of hard candy, two boxes of Poifull jellybeans and three sticks of Umaibo. From the corner of his eye he noticed Akashi picking up a single of pack of melonpan, wanting to comment that his lack of snacks was probably the reason he was so short. But he kept said comment to himself. The cashier stared at him when he presented the basket of goods to them, Murasakibara guessing that they must've been new.

Instead of leaving like he normally would he waited for the redhead to pay for his sole snack, the teller boy fully aware that not everyone could eat like him...but this didn't stop him from pitying the poor melonpan. It was all alone. When the two of them were outside of the store he stopped the redhead, reaching into his own bag to pull out a box of Pocky which he presented to him. Akashi just stared at the box, hesitantly taking it before looking up at him.

"So the melonpan doesn't get lonely." The redhead looked at him for a bit longer before smiling, placing the box inside his bag where it rustled against the plastic.

"...Does this make us friends?"

Murasakibara had to think about that one for a moment; he hadn't known the boy for more than an hour, which was a pretty short while to declare someone a 'friend'. But...he was the only kid of the block that he talk to him that day, no to mention he didn't seem to mind sweets...

"Yeah, I guess this makes us friend...Aka-chin."

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating snacks in the park, Murasakibara occasionally asking Akashi what the area of Kyoto he use to live in was like. The redhead had told him that his former home was much slower in pace, though the taller boy had to shudder when he was told that it was three times hotter then their current location. That was ridiculous...it was already ungodly hot outside, so he couldn't even image what it was like in Kyoto.

The taller boy confessed that he liked the fall more than spring, summer and winter, mainly because it wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold. Akashi gave him a nod of acknowledgement, nibbling on his melonpan as he did so. Murasakibara couldn't help comparing the action to a little mouse nibbling on a piece of cheese, and he couldn't help but stare was a result. The redhead noticed and glanced his way, but instead of the taller boy freaking out he merely reached over, plucking a crumb away from the other's cheek.

"Nezumi..."

"What about a mouse?"

"You eat like one." Akashi just stared at him for a moment before turning back to his snack, the taller boy cocking his head to the side before he spoke again, "I like mice, but I don't like crows since they eat mice."

"Hm...well you remind me of my hamster, she stuffs her cheeks like you do." Murasakibara hadn't meant to make the sound he did, but it wasn't everyday he got to meet someone who owned a small creature. He begged to see it, Akashi giving in after the first few pleas since he apparently needed to go home anyways.

The redhead apparently lived five blocks away from his own house, it nearly identical to his as the two of them walked up to it. Once inside he could see boxes littering the floor, though he had to admit that they were neatly stacked atop one another and placed in such a way that made a clear path to wherever anyone needed to go. He followed Akashi up the stairs, stopping at the second door down the hall. The redhead's room was mostly empty, the bed, dresser and desk that were propped up against the wall being the only thing that told the taller boy that someone was actually living there.

Over on the desk he noticed a small cage, and without much hesitation Murasakibara rushed over to it. He blushed a little as he laid eyes on the cream and tan colored hamster running frantically on her wheel, wanting so badly to reach in and touch it. Looking over his shoulder he gave the other boy the most pathetic look he could muster up, a small smile tugging as Akashi's lips as he walked over. He watched as the redhead opened the cage, gently taking the ball of fur out and presenting it to him. Once in his hands Murasakibara couldn't help but make a small noise, the hamster gazing up at him momentarily before curling up in his palm.

"W-What's her name?"

"Hoshi-chan, since she has a star shaped patch of fur." Lo and behold on the back of the hamster was a star shaped patch of fur, and sheer cuteness of it all was becoming too much for him to bare.

"S-So cute...Aka-chin is so lucky, my mom won't let me have any pets because she's allergic to animal fur." He signed a bit, hating the fact that he was completely barred from having any kind of fuzzy creature in his house unless it was a plush toy.

"Well, then just come over here, but make sure it's at a reasonable hour."

"...Really?"

"Only if you want to."

Placing the hamster on his shoulder he pulled Akashi into a tight hug, thanking him over and over again as he did so. The redhead squirmed a bit after awhile, saying that he got the point before telling him to let him do. Murasakibara did was he told, so giddy that he wasn't sure what to do with himself. The redhead showed him the rest of the house, noting how simple everything was compared to the hectic house he lived it. The rest of the house was clean, his mother made sure of that, but his room could've easily been considered a disaster zone.

He just...didn't bother picking up after himself, something his mother hounded him about constantly. Once the tour was over the spent a bit of time in Akashi's room, playing with Hoshi-chan and talking about random things. Before he knew it the sun had begun to set, Murasakibara growing slightly depressed as he placed the hamster back in her cage and began getting ready to leave. As he was slipping on his shoes the redhead told him not to be discouraged, the taller boy pausing to think for a moment before smiling a bit.

"I guess you're right, I get to see Aka-chin tomorrow so it's okay." The taller boy nodded to himself, mind beginning to go all over things he the two of them could've done the next day.

"Just make sure the time is _reasonable_." He put a lot of emphasis on the of the last word, the taller boy agreeing before happily leaving the redhead's house.

His mother would no doubt be happy that he was getting out of the house for the summer, not to mention he'd probably bring Akashi over which would surprise the hell out of her. Yes he wasn't the kind of person to bring other people over to his house, and yes his mother worried about his 'social life' because of it (he was ten, what kind of social life was he supposed to have anyways?). But Akashi was different, mainly because he didn't call him a giraffe, didn't question why he ate so many snacks and never looked at him like he was strange.

He liked Akashi...because he was his only friend, so he probably wouldn't mind him coming over at six in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** High school summer arc is next, Aomine and Kise are starting things off.


End file.
